


One Big Moment

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassunzel - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Today is Cass's wedding day, and she's nervous as heck. Everything she's been through with Rapunzel has led up to this, but the suspense is killing her. Thankfully, she knows that when her beautiful girlfriend walks down the aisle, everything will be okay. (Cassunzel, Modern AU, Fluff)





	One Big Moment

This was her big moment. For Cassandra, today was going to be the happiest, and most nerve-wracking of her entire life. A life that up hadn't been very great for the most part, not all of it her fault.

Living with a father that had high expectations of her in school was hard for her. She often felt a screw up and as such she would often seem cold or rude to others, but she never meant it. Her life was just crazy in those days.

But one person changed that. A young girl named Rapunzel who was a joy to her, a real joy. Rapunzel was kind and open with her, letting Cass confess how she felt about everything, from her schoolwork to her home life, Rapunzel would always listen.

In their later years of school and in the early days of college, both girls started to explore who they were and eventually became closer, more than friends. And now, Cass was standing at the altar in a marble white wedding hall, wearing a fresh, black tuxedo with tails, to marry the love of her life.

Or at least it was supposed to be.

People called it second thoughts or cold feet, but Cass knew neither description was accurate for her right now. She was so doubtful of herself. Rapunzel was just so passive and sweet, meaning she said yes to the proposal before Cass had even gotten the the chance to show her the ring.

Was it right for them to do this then, when Cass had only just barely hit her twenties? Maybe they should have waited a few years, for them to really understand each other? But they had both done that a long time ago, from the moment Cass had confessed to Rapunzel that she loved her.

"Psst," a voice suddenly whispered in Cass's ear. "You're looking sad again. This is your wedding day, you should be happy."

Cass looked over her shoulder, seeing her best man, Eugene with a smile on his face. He was Rapunzel's best friend, and someone Cass had put up with to a degree.

"I am happy," she reminded him, lying to both him and herself.

"Then why are your lips not in a smile then?" he inquired.

"Because I'm a nervous wreck?" she argued. She sighed deeply. "Is Rapunzel here yet?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Eugene remarked. "I still have the rings by the way, so no need to ask me again for the nineteenth time."

He was right, in a way. Cass was overreacting to this. It was her wedding day and she deserved to be happy. This was the moment her life would be reborn and she would be with the woman she loved.

Cass then stood firm, shedding her skin of anxiety and standing proudly, silently showing to all the people in the room that she was going to be Rapunzel's wife.

She then heard the soft tune of a piano began to play. She recognised the music. Rapunzel was here.

She looked to the entrance, seeing her blonde-haired girlfriend there, smiling in the light. Cass watched as she was led down the aisle towards her, looking like a true princess. It was a very simple white wedding dress, with small, slightly puffy shoulders and a long pure white veil trailing down with her long hair. She was so beautiful and Cass didn't deserve her. And yet, here she was.

Rapunzel and Cass stood facing each other, the younger girl gazing up at her dashing prince.

Cass merely smiled. "You look beautiful, sweetie." Beautiful was an understatement. The biggest one of her life.

"And you look dashing," Rapunzel commented, her freckles glowing slightly. This was like a real royal wedding, with Rapunzel as the princess and Cass as the handsome prince who had swept her off her feet.

Cass and Rapunzel turned forward, as the minister began to read the vows for them. It was quite a long reading, but one of a very important message. A story of how two people fell in love, knowing they were destined for each other.

As the priest orated his tale, Rapunzel nudged Cass's shoulder. "You feeling okay, Cass?" She asked, in a voice so inaudible only she and Cass would be able to hear.

Cass looked at her. "No, I'm freaking terrified, Raps," she confessed, once again Rapunzel the bride, being Rapunzel the listener. "This ceremony feels like torture for me."

"Hey, we're just here, you and me. Just pretend the guests aren't here," Rapunzel gave her advice. "This is our special day." She let go her beautiful white bouquet and held Cass's hand, feeling the older woman's gloved palm and holding it tightly. "And I'm here for you."

Cass felt relaxed in Rapunzel's grip. For whatever reason, Rapunzel could take her worries away just by touching her. It was a power that had become very helpful in stressful situations and it was very helpful now.

"Thank you, Raps," Cass replied, a smile forming on her face, the first one of the day.

The priest then closed the holy book and looked at them. "And now the vows. Do you Cassandra take Rapunzel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Cass looked at Rapunzel then back to the minister. "I do."

"And do you Rapunzel take Cassandra as your lawfully wedded wife?" he then asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel nodded in her usual happy and cheerful manner. "I do."

"Who has the rings?" the priest asked.

Eugene took the rings from his pocket. "Here they are." He held out his palm, containing two golden wedding bands.

Cass took one of the bands and slid it onto her girlfriend's finger, and Rapunzel did the same, the ring fitting very snugly on Cass's gloved finger.

"By the power vested in me," the minister proclaimed. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Rapunzel grinned for a moment, before grabbing Cass's shoulders and pulling herself up to Cass, the beautiful bride kissing her groom tenderly.

Cass was surprised, but soon closed her eyes, embracing Rapunzel back in her arms.

They soon parted their kiss as the guests began to clap for the new couple, Rapunzel and Cassandra walking back down the aisle together, now wed for life.

As they reached the exit of the wedding hall, Cass picked Rapunzel up her arms and carried her down the steps towards their limousine.

Rapunzel giggled. "You're such a showoff."

"You are my wife now babe," Cass smirked, reminding her beloved.

As the guests cheered and showered them with confetti, Rapunzel and Cass got into the car, their motorised carriage driving them away.

As they sat on the smooth leather seats, Cass lay back, relaxing softly. It was over, she and Rapunzel were married now and their evening would be soothing and passionate at the same time.

Rapunzel removed her veil, no longer needing it as she was a married woman now. "See, what did I tell you?" She stated, reassuringly. "It went off without a hitch."

Cass smiled. "It certainly did, Raps." Cass felt her fingers be locked in Rapunzel's in that moment, her new wife's set of soothing emerald eyes gazing at her lovingly.

"I love you so much, Cass," Rapunzel said, her heart in the right place.

Cass sat Rapunzel on her lap as the car drove down the road towards their home, kissing her bride once again and letting her worries and fears go away, being absorbed by the soft feeling of Rapunzel's newlywed lips.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Hello again everyone! Sammy here and I have some sweet Cassunzel for you today. Three lovely fanfics for you all. This first one is a sweet Modern AU wedding. Special thanks to Nona once again for checking these over for me. I really appreciate it sweetie :3

Anyways I'll see you all next time!


End file.
